Silver Rain
by blueboot
Summary: Alice's ideal evening was watching musicals and cuddling her cat, but by making friends with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff her life got a bit more complicated, little did she know that she would end up having to learn to control her powers and halt an extreme mutant group. (Quicksilver/OC) (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

"Just typical" I mumbled as the relentless rain pounded on my blue polka dot umbrella. I knew this would happen, it always happens when I'm nervous or upset. I'm not being over dramatic; the weather literally changes when I am stressed, talk about a walking pathetic fallacy.

I had discovered my mutation when I was about seven. It had been at the local swimming baths, I always loved to go swimming I would put on my cute frilly yellow costume and tie up my chocolate locks with a blue bobble and eagerly climb in my granddads car for the trip; completely forgetting my shoes in the process.

_"Stop it Grandad!"I squealed trying to paddle away from his playful splashes._

_He simply grinned the wrinkles on his face creasing as his grin widened._

_"I'm coming to get you" he chortled gently placing his hands on my waist as he lifted me out of the water slightly. _

The next part was always my favourite, he would lift me up in arms that seemed strong enough to raise anything and then gently throw me back into the pool.

_My small body left the pool only an inch or so only to return back into the embrace of the cool water. Usually it would only cause a small splash but when I flew into the water I felt something change._

_My little arms had seemed so powerful in the water, when I pushed myself to the surface I was soon met with a sight I was not familiar with. My blue eyes widening as the green flecks in them glimmered with a look of horror as a large wave men, women and children pool away from me and roughly onto the walkway to the pool._

Thirty-One people suffered severe bruising from the force of the wave including my granddad.

I still remember the feeling of fear as I realized that it was my fault.

_"I'm sorry grandad" I wailed as he drove us home._

_"What are you saying sorry for Ali? It wasn't your fault" he replied lightheartedly wincing slightly as his hand accidently brushed his bruised abdomen when he reached for the gear stick._

Of course the pool company had rationalized that it was some sort of water filter problem, but I knew the truth.

I was the freak that had hurt them. At the time I didn't fully understand what I had done, but one thing was clear I had hurt a lot of innocent people.

As a child i was always a bookworm, so with the motivation to 'Cure' myself I dived into books distancing myself from those around me. But years had passed and I was no closer to curing myself than learning the entire Vulcan language.

"It's a fresh start for all of us Alice" my mum had optimistically spoken as she unpacked one the worn cardboard boxes that I had tripped over earlier that morning.

Fresh start was one way to look at it; due to my lack of interaction with other children I was a bit lacking in the friend department.

But with an awkward smile I waved goodbye to her and began my walk to school.

I picked up the pace I was travelling at when I heard the clouds release a loud grumble. My green rain boots pounded the pavement as I attempted to dodge the large puddles that were forming on the ground.

I just hope my cream long sleeved shirt was safe from the rain, the last thing I needed was to give my new classmates an eyeful.

I hadn't exactly dressed to impress but it was only school, not a fashion runway.

When I finally spotted the building I was stunned. It was massive but then again most things in America seemed larger; with an overall rectangular shape and cream shade, it obviously prided itself with practicality rather than…appeal. Upon quickly scanning the building I finally found the entrance, so quickly hurrying my pace, I entered the building successfully and escaped from the weathers wrath. What I had presumed was the front entrance was in actuality a dark and presumably empty room instead.

"Um hello?" I questioned my voice bouncing off the vast walls.

Geez how big is this place?

My question was met with silence, as I worriedly looked around the room my pale hands reaching for a light switch.

"Dammit you had one job Alice, don't get lost and what did you do? You went and got yourself lost!" I vented to myself as I stumbled blindly my hands meeting more air as I attempted to find a wall.

By now I was shivering my damp hair and clothing clearly having an effect.

I abruptly paused when I heard a whoosh of something glide past me.

This is how it happens in the movies isn't it? The girl walks into abandoned room and is killed by an axe-wielding maniac!

If I die I won't be able to watch the next episode of Doctor Who! And what about my beloved Star Trek box set?

I gathered what little courage I possessed and spoke to the mysterious arrival.

"Erm Hello?" I repeated warily my breaths increasing as I was met with further silence.

No, no, no, this can't be happening! I don't want to die; there is so much I still want to do! If I was ever to die, I always imagined it to be more as me being an old, single, crazy cat lady surrounded by literature and outfits for my cats.

The whooshing noise came closer this time causing me to stumble back and fall onto the cold hard ground and my books to fall out of my bag.

"You're pretty clumsy aren't you?" questioned a distinctly male voice from the shadows.

Great first day of school and I've already attracted trouble. 'Make new friends' my mum said, 'it'll be fun' she said, yeah… not bloody likely.

With bruised pride and a strong feeling of irritation I stood back up and brandished my wet umbrella towards where I thought the figure was stood.

"Well I think you would fall over too if someone pushed you in the dark" I replied sassily my patience waning as I focused on finding a light source, stumbling as I went.

"I barely brushed you" the stranger responded as my hands finally met a wall and found a switch like object allowing light to now fill the once dark room.

What met my eyes was completely unexpected. A boy about my age was slouching in front of me picking some lint off his silver jacket.

I scrutinized the boy closer.

Wait a minute…silver hair? What was he seventy?

He kind of reminded me of Gandalf the grey, except he didn't have a beard or a staff.

I then began to notice his entire ensemble matched his hair, talk about coordinated.

It was his smirk that snapped me out of my inner monologue, I've met this type of guy before; arrogance rolled of him in waves.

"Am I meant to feel threatened?" He grinned, a pale hand gesturing to my raised umbrella.

"Yes, be very afraid. I-" I started, only to be interrupted by the silver haired teenager.

"Anyway, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asked energetically, his brown eyes bright with mischief.

He sure was weird, he seemed like he had just drunk 100 cups of coffee and eaten twenty batteries, it made me uneasy. I ignored his question; my pale skin now flushed with a tomato hue. I hurriedly bent down and picked up the books that had fallen out of my bag.

"Well you're obviously new since I've have never seen you before and you've got the whole Mary Poppins accent thing going on, but the real question is what are you doing here? Seems kind of suspicious to me" he continued completely oblivious to the fact that I was now slowly edging my way to the exit.

So close, nearly there, just a little bit further and I'm free from this psychopath.

"Hey, where are you going?" he questioned when I was about a foot from the exit.

"Um, so yeah, it was nice to meet you but I really have to be going now, so, um yeah..." I trailed off while fleeing from the room before the boy could edge in another string of questions.

Note to self the main entrance is on the east side of the school not the west.

When I glanced back at the half open door the teenage Gandalf was gone.

Well that wasn't weird at all.

I quickly glanced at my cream watch and noticed that it was now quarter past nine.

Dammit! I mentally cursed as I quickly took another direction that would hopefully lead me towards the entrance.

* * *

**_Chapter revised and edited on 11th June 2015, hi I've made some changes to the chapter and added some extra information._**

**_Thank you for your lovely comments! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone I'm really flattered by all of the positive feedback I have been receiving about my Fanfiction I will try and add a new chapter once a week but with the holidays coming up I might be able to upload more often. I just thought I would say that this story is set before days of future past so it is before Peter breaks into the Pentagon - I'm hoping to introduce that into later chapters.**

"Okay get it together Alice, you can do this!" I mumbled to myself as I entered (what I now presumed) the correct reception office. The room had soft cream walls and was lined with an array of lush green potted plants and brown chairs. I quickly made my way over to the main desk where a pleasant looking woman in her 40's sat.

"Hi I'm Alice Liddel, this is my first day" I spoke in a composed voice (which was rather impressive to say I was ready to run home to my books and music).

"Liddel?" the old woman questioned with a blank gaze her watery eyes looked even larger in her bottle glasses.

My reaction was simply to stare at the woman in an uncomfortable silence while tugging at the sleeves of my shirt.

Yes, my mum and dad had quite the sense of _humour,_ when I was born I'm pretty sure they thought 'hey! Life's not fair, lets teach her that on the off by naming her after the protagonist in Alice in Wonderland' they would have then laughed for a bit and then congratulated themselves in selecting the name. They both clearly shared a strong love for the book and a strong disregard to my future reputation. Thanks a lot mum and dad, as if I wasn't awkward enough.

"Oh! Here you are Alice" the woman proclaimed as she placed a yellow folder on the desk. The thudding of the document snapping me out of my thoughts and I focused my attention back on the woman.

"In here you will find your timetable, locker key and free notebook"

Awesome free stuff, I'm not going to complain.

"Thanks"

As I walked down the hallway I glanced at my timetable the long list of classes making my stomach flip with nerves.

Right so I missed my first lesson running into that boy.

He was actually kind of cute when I thought about it, in a kind of rebel sort of way, if only he could change his attitude.

Anyway, focus Alice; English was my next lesson (which was a relief as I have always found English to be one of my easier subjects). I quickly made my way to the appropriate room and knocked on the thick wooden door.

"Come in" spoke the soft voice of a woman who I presumed would be my teacher.

Upon entering the room I felt the suffocating weight of 27 pairs of eyes on me so to avoid the heated stares I focused on the teacher.

She was quite young about thirty and pretty with red hair in a loose bun, pale skin, brown eyes behind rectangular red glasses and lips glossed with a soft crimson. She was wearing a traditional grey pencil skirt with a cream blouse, which showed her willowy figure.

"h-hi I'm Alice Liddel the new student" I stuttered quietly as my hands went to push a piece of chocolate hair behind one of my ears in a nervous manner. Smooth Alice smooth.

"Aah yes, hello I'm Mrs. Smith, I hope you enjoy your first day please take a seat next to Miss Maximoff please" she spoke gently gesturing to a desk next to a girl with long coffee hair and warm cobalt eyes.

Relieved to get away from the attention I awkwardly squeezed past the tables to get to the empty desk next to the girl (frantically apologizing to those I hit with my wet umbrella on the way to the seat as they grumbled at me). The sound of the my chair scraping echoed throughout the classroom, making the silence even more noticeable which in turn increased my nervousness as I eagerly sat down.

Mrs. Smith turned back to the black board to continue with her lesson that I had earlier interrupted and I took that as a signal to begin retrieving the stationary that I would need from my green bag.

"Hi" a whisper came from my right side causing me to jump and drop my pen on the desk with a soft clatter. Turning to face the individual I quickly realized it was the brunette, what was it? Maximom, Maxifomm...Maximoff that's it! Hell yeah! Score one for Alice.

The girl continued to stare at me expectantly her wide cerulean eyes analyzing my face for a response.

"Oh yeah hi!" I whispered back.

"I'm Wanda" she introduced in a hushed whisper.

"I'm Alice" I replied in a soft tone.

"As you can see on the board..." Mrs. Smith continued in a slightly louder tone, effectively ending Wanda and I's brief introduction.

I glanced at Wanda, her eyes were focused back on her notebook and she was jotting down a couple of notes.

At least she seems friendly.

She must have felt my eyes on her as her eyes flickered back to my face and she threw me a friendly but unsure smile.

Oh gosh now she's going to think I'm some sort of weirdo. Blushing I quickly looked down at my pen.

As the lesson proceeded, The feeling of being watched kept distracting my note taking, as inconspicuously as I could I scanned the classroom for the possible culprit my eyes finally meeting with a pair of chocolate eyes. It was the silver haired boy from earlier, my face flushed in recollection of what had transpired earlier. His reaction of course was to do that stupid grin of his and even wink at me making me blush harder.

Stupid boys!

I quickly turned my head back to the front of the class nearly giving myself whiplash in the process.

I glanced over to the girl sat next to me; luckily Wanda hadn't noticed the cause of my distress.

Once the lesson was over the shrill sound of the bell signaled our dinner period.

"Do you want have dinner with me Alice?" questioned a hopeful looking Wanda as we stood in the hallway.

"Sure I-" I started only to be shoved hard on the shoulder by a tall blonde girl in a pair of scandalous hot pants.

To be honest I was kind of old fashioned so those those short Hot pants were enough to make me look away with a slight blush. How the hell is that allowed in the student dress code?

"Who would want to have dinner with you? Freak" spat one of the girl that shoved me as her fellow pack animals, I mean 'friends' joined the girl in staring down Wanda and I.

I glanced back at Wanda worriedly as she glared intensely at the real life Barbie doll. Wow if looks could kill.

"Back off Brittany" spoke Wanda her eyes glowing slightly with some ruby tinted luster; even her clenched fists seemed to glow with a tint of red.

The blonde ignored Wanda and turned her attention to me her eyes evaluating my body and simple attire. Crap. Please don't focus on me; I just wanted my first day of school to go by as quickly as possible with no drama. Now it looked like the queen bee was about to sting me to death.

She opened her mouth, no doubt in preparation to say an insult about some aspect of my appearance.

"Hey new girl why don't you have dinner with us?" she enquired confidently flashing me a blinding white smile.

Uh…what?

Where was the insult?

I glanced in surprise at the girl and then at Wanda who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Erm no, thank you, I'm going to have dinner with Wanda but thanks, I guess…" I spoke firmly hoping my politeness would avoid me being clawed to death by her friends.

"Whatever, it's your loss anyway, just a little piece of advice, people who are friends with Wanda tend to disappear" the girl declared snottily flipping her hair in the process.

She should be proud; this girl was fitting the stereotype of mean girl perfectly.

Anyway…disappear? What did she mean by that?

I turned my gaze from the evil blonde to face Wanda once more. What I saw surprised me. Instead of seeing a fiery brunette, she had become quieter and had drawn within herself looking down at her black pumps rather than facing Brittany.

"I'm still going to stick with Wanda" I spoke more firmly my eyes meeting Brittany's in unspoken challenge a surge of protectiveness rushing through me.

The blonde merely snorted in disgust and muttered "Whatever" while striding off with her pack of look-a-likes.

Just call me a waiter cause she got served.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that you know?" spoke Wanda who seemed to have returned relatively back to normal as she fiddled with the bangles on her wrist.

"I know I wanted to" I replied smiling at her.

"Thanks" she grinned at me

"But what I'm really curious about..." I spoke which caused worry to momentarily flash across her face.

"Was how could she even move her lips with all of that make-up on?" I finished grinning.

"I'm pretty sure those Hot pants cannot be real clothes as well" Wanda replied her eyes sparkling with mirth.

We both burst into giggles and I knew that Wanda and I were going to be good friends.

As we walked to the cafeteria neither of us noticed the silver haired, brown eyed boy watching us from the lockers.

**A/N: Thank you again for your support. All of your reviews, follows and favourites mean a lot to me :) and I also really appreciate the constructive criticism which I will try and encourage in my chapters.**

**Edited: 20****th**** July – sorry for the delay I've been super busy lately ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter yay! I'm glad I'm managing to upload a chapter once a week as my life is pretty crazy at the moment with you know typical teenage stuff, Learning how to drive, exams and friends birthdays but hey! Anyway another chapter I hope you enjoy it and I truly appreciate any feedback.**

* * *

Wanda was quite simply a wonderful friend. She was thoughtful, loyal, and sweet but like any human she did have her flaws. One of them was her short temper which I had discovered earlier when we faced against Barbie and her gang. What I couldn't understand was why she had no other friends? People looked at Wanda with this look of loathing and detestation which I didn't understand; shouldn't those types of gazes be directed at those who lacked the compassion to appreciate individuals, such as Barbie and her gang? Either way Wanda was greatly disliked for a reason I had yet to discover.

Wanda seemed to have calmed down since earlier as her eyes no longer seemed to lustre with anger. What I also discovered about Wanda was her have a unique fashion style as I observed her in the cafeteria. A black dress adorned her body to her knees, black pumps on her tiny feet and red bangles on her wrists. Yupp she's pretty unique.

"So whats your favourite colour?" I questioned while chewing on my delectable ham sandwich.

"That's a bit random" replied Wanda who was now opening a packet of Oreo's.

"I know but I want to find out more about you" I replied while observing the busy cafeteria, luckily we had managed to grab a secluded table in the corner of the room where we wouldn't be bothered by airhead individuals.

"Red" spoke Wanda who was now offering me an Oreo from her seemingly unlimited stash from her bag.

"What about you?" she inquired.

"Blue"

"Awesome, so do you have any pets?" she asked in return

"Yeah I have a cat he's about 5 years old now"

"Aw cute what's he called?"

"Captain Von Trapp" I relied hesitantly while chanting the quote 'please don't think I'm weird' in my head twenty times.

Her reaction was better than I expected as after a moment she started giggling her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Best. Name. For. A. Cat. Ever. It wasn't inspired at all by 'The Sound of Music' was it?" she questioned through giggles.

"No not at all" I answered sarcastically while I chuckled myself.

"Anyway, what about you? Any pets?" I questioned once the laughter subsided.

"Nah, we once had a dog but i think my brother traumatised it into an early grave with one too many of his other enthusiastic walks slash runs."

"Oh god the poor dog" I whispered, slightly worried about the way in which she spoke that sentence in such a positive light.

"Nah, don't think of it like that, the dog loved it really. It was permanently glued to Pietro's side"

"Oh well that's okay then...wait you have a brother?" I questioned now curious towards her family life.

"Yupp technically he's my twin"

"Awesome do you have any other siblings?"

"I have a younger stepsister Anya, she's seven, she's currently going through her obsessive princess phase at the moment. She's always wearing her Sleeping Beauty dress." Wanda chuckled the fondness for her sister shining through her words.

"Aw that's adorable. I've always wanted a sibling"

"No you don't, even though I love my siblings, they do drive me crazy at times"

"Fair enough but I guess it's always interesting at your house then"

"Yeah Anya's cute when she wants to play princess and Pietro can have his sweet moments I guess, but when they get mischievous no one can stop them." She shrugged

"Does he go here then, your brother that is?"

"Yeah he was in our English class" she replied breezily while glancing at the clock which would all too soon signal the end of our dinner.

I tried to imagine a male version of Wanda. He probably had Brown hair and Blue eyes. I tried to recall an individual close to them characteristics from our English class but sharp ringing the bell interrupted my thoughts.

"Well I'll see you around Wanda" I spoke as I gathered my things and went to locate the Literature classroom.

"Sure bye!" she spoke happiness dancing in her eyes.

As I made my way into the small classroom I quickly got distracted by the plain text book on my desk.

I could tell that the book had been used many times as the cover was pale; the corners of the blue book were peeling and the faded text was barely legible.

'Pride and Prejudice'

Hell yeah, only one of my favourite books!

"Hey Poppins" spoke a laid back all too familiar voice next to me.

I glanced through my brown bangs to my right to see that the silver haired boy from this morning had taken up residence in the once empty seat next to mine. As expected he was lounging back in the chair with his arms crossed behind his head and a smug grin on his face.

"I'm not Poppins! My name is Alice" I declared angrily at him my hand now twitching for my umbrella so I could beat the smirk off his face. Wow that was dark. Clearly Wanda was rubbing off on me more than I had realised.

"Okay okay" he exclaimed his hands now up in front of him in defence.

"Anyway who are you?" I questioned curious about the boy that seemed to sneak up on me everywhere.

"I'm Peter"

I was about to answer back when the teacher entered the room.

"Okay class, today we are starting on a new book 'Pride and Prejudice'. The book itself is a charming classic and is loved by many so I hope you will all learn to love it as much as I do." The busty blonde woman chuckled.

I glanced to Peter and wasn't surprised to find that he was once again slouching in boredom looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. He didn't seem the type to appreciate good literature but the type to play countless arcade games.

"...For the year you will be assigned a partner of whom you will do various projects with which will contribute greatly to your overall mark so..."

Bring it on! My love for Pride and Prejudice is strong enough for me to work on my own.

"...okay partners will be James and Selene, Molly and Hannah..."

I wonder if I will be able to write about character profiles. That would be great Elizabeth is amazing so strong and independent I wish I was more like her.

"...Miranda and Tom, John and Nathan..."

Don't even get me started on Mr. Darcy. What I wouldn't do for a piece of his Pemberley. If you know what I mean. Mental Wink.

"...Peter and Alice..."

And then I can- wait? Peter!

"What!" I yelped out loud gathering stares from my fellow classmates.

"Is there a problem Miss Liddel?" enquired the teacher with a raised eyebrow and her mouth stretched into an amused grin fading her wrinkles slightly.

"Erm no it thou- just... I...N-no miss" I stuttered as I quickly turned beet red as the class giggled and whispered at my expense.

Oh god this is so embarrassing. That's when I started to feel the all too familiar sensation. My right arm started to tingle and had the sensation as though my muscles where turning soft and relaxed. Dammit! Not here! Not now! I knew the reason as to why this was happening. I wasn't in control, I was upset and humiliated by my own embarrassment; this apparently was a big enough crack for my mutation to sliver through.

Glancing back down at my arm again I noticed it had now turned into water and I was able to now see the table through it. Calm down that's the key. I glanced round the room the class had stopped their ridicule and now focused on the teacher.

As if by a miracle my arm started to turn back to normal with every deep intake of breath. Once it was completely back to its original form I sagged into my chair and once more checked to see if anyone had seen. Thankfully all of my classmates seemed to have missed my little breakdown but I was sadly not spared from a set of chocolate brown eyes.

When I turned my gaze to Peter I found he was not looking at the teacher but instead at my arm in fascination before glancing at me his eyes wide.

He Knew.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you again for your amazing support I really appreciate you taking the time to read, follow, favourite and review my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone this chapter is later than normal.**

**I would just like to take a moment to really thank you all for giving me such support for my story ( it fills me with lots of fuzzy feels ) so thank you:**

**Dustfinger's cheering section, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, Chocoegg333 , loki's misstress, snowfiregirl21, HeavensWeatherHellsCompany, Superdani4Ever, Dream01, Imatyourdoor , i88, beachchick3, cumberwookie , Claire , Nadja , NerdyOwlLover, Song-of-a-Curlew, Red red red ribbon, formerlyknownasyay, ivyknightfire, Stinker126 , Nellychick123, JustAnExperiment, Evansbabe , amber , cryo247, HalloweenBarbie and The Lord of Insomnia**

**And also thank you to all of you who do not review but follow and favourite my story I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

When class ended I hurried out of the classroom as quickly as my feet would carry me. I had to get away from him. As I pushed past the students who were making their way to their last lesson I heard the distant call of Peter behind me, quickening my pace I rounded round the corner of the hallway and bumped into a figure and fell heavily the floor my books flying everywhere along with my beloved umbrella.

Blinking back tears I turned my watery gaze upwards to see who I had bumped into only to find a looming male figure. Crap this is all I needed, more stress.

"Watch where you're going loser" the deep snide voice spoke.

Through further scrutiny the boy was only about an inch or two taller than Peter and had a complete aura of hatred and pompous attitude about him.

"I'm s-sorry I..." I hiccupped

"Tch whatever loser" he snidely remarked as he looked down his nose at me with harsh green eyes. Repetition of the same insult. Impressive.

I hated that look. The look that made me feel like nothing more than dirt scraped off a shoe.i wanted to defend myself.i wanted to fight but years of torment for being different has knocked my confidence.i started to pick up the study books off the ground, my beautiful copy of 'The Hobbit' had landed close to the strangers feet and I quickly went to grab it when his hand snatched it out of my reach.

"Whats this?" he questioned as he turned my beloved book roughly in his hands his sharp eyes scanning the cover. I quickly stood up, brushed my knees of any lint and extended my hand forward to hopefully receive my book.

"Give me that back" I demanded finding some strength from the anger that consumed me from his rough handling of my book.

"Maybe I'll keep it since you and that weirdo where being mean to my girlfriend" he declared malicious intent rolling off him in waves.

"Give it back" I repeated my patience wearing thin. The book meant a lot to me, my grandma had bought me that book before she died and she always did remind me of Bilbo with her adventurous stories.

"Why should I?" he questioned a smug smile adorning his features

My only reaction was to glare at him as I barely took notice of the water pipes that started to vibrate as the liquid thrashed around inside them like untamed lions. It was reacting to my fury.

"Or you'll have me to deal with" a deep voice spoke behind me.

I quickly whirled around and nearly hit my nose into Peter's chest by how close he was standing, thankfully through my surprise the pipes had stopped rattling with my rage and I noticed that the hallway had cleared and was now empty.

Glancing at the silver haired boys face I observed his nonchalant look. Why was he here? Why is he defending me when he clearly doesn't like me?

You could have cut the tension with a knife. I tried to put some space between myself and Peter but between getting closer to the literature hater or Peter I knew who I was going to choose.

"Stay out of this" the book stealer grumbled glaring at peter.

The testosterone was thick as Peter's smug smile only seemed to make the stare off more intense as the boy reciprocated Peter's heated stare.

I shuffled to Peters side so I wouldn't be in-between their glares and focused on my beloved book in the bullies hand.

"Give me the book Brad" Peter spoke in an almost exasperated tone, almost like this was a regular occurrence for Peter.

"Come and get it" Brad taunted bulking his chest out like a proud peacock, obviously itching for a good brawl.

"Well okay then" Peter chuckled grinning at the prospect of a challenge.

Okay I really don't want to try and drag Peter's cold, dead and bloodied body back home to his mum and explain what happened...I could always put him in the school freezer. Good plan.

Before I could even suggest to Peter that he didn't have to get involved a blur of grey rushed up to Brad and knocked him over and appeared back in front of me.

"I believe this is yours Poppins" he grinned extending his arm forwards with my beloved book in his hands.

"Errrrr" I started unable to comprehend what had just happened. My mouth hung open like a goldfish and my stare was blankly on Peters face.

This is going to sound really stupid in my head but...Peter ran up to Brad, got my book back, knocked him over and made his way back to me. All in a time bracket of about 2 seconds.

"Screw you Peter!" shouted Brad from his position on the floor

"You're such a freak!" he yelled as he quickly ran away.

The silence was deafening.

"You're-" I managed to get out

"Like you, yeah cool huh" he spoke still holding my book out to me.

I hesitantly grabbed my book and cradled it close to my chest.

"Erm Thank you"

"No problem"

I carried on staring at him for a few minutes.

"So...you're a teleporter" I questioned

"Nope super speed, it's pretty cool" he answered smugly.

"Aren't you worried if Brad tells someone?"

"What's the point no one would believe him"

I hit him on the arm with one of my text books.

"Ow what was that for!" he questioned pouting slightly as he rubbed his arm.

"That's for being arrogant, just because you think you can just go around flaunting off your powers and think everyone is going to turn a blind eye doesn't mean you can put other people like us in danger!"

"Okay, okay... where was that confidence of yours earlier when you where facing off against Brad"

"You hadn't my stole my book"

"What's so special about it anyway" he questioned quirking an eyebrow.

I quickly glanced at my feet my shyness coming back.

"My grandma gave it to me when I was little; I-it's something to remember her by"

"Oh" he replied his eyes taking a softer tone.

Noticing my sombre mood he swiftly changed the subject.

"So what's your power then?" he spoke a mischievous tone to his voice.

"Water Manipulation" I replied hesitantly. I hadn't met a mutant like me before so this was all new to me but kind of exciting.

"Awesome, can you show me something!"

"No we are in the middle of school!"

"So?"

"So, anyone could spot us"

"Please" he said trying to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"No" I firmly spoke that trick was so not working on me but I will admit it was pretty good.

"And anyway you kinda saw me do something earlier with my arm in class" I spoke hoping to satisfy his curiosity.

"Yeah what happened back there I thought you just said it was water manipulation?"

"I can turn my body into water also but so far I can only turn parts of my body if I'm really focusing or I get stressed"

"Wow that kinda sucks if you've gotta stay calm"

"Yeah it's like the weather, I can't control the weather at all but sometimes it reacts to my emotions"

"Well that explains the thunderstorm this morning"

"Anyway do you have any side effects with your mutation?"

"Nope I've pretty much perfected my mutation" he declared smugly the usual arrogance creeping back in.

"Oh well were not all as perfect as you are" I deadpanned

"I know it's a hard life being as wonderful as I am" he spoke winking at me.

"Whoa slow down there anymore complements and you might not fit through the door with your large head" I grinned a light blush on my cheeks. Damn his charm, luckily his arrogance evened it out.

"Ha-ha don't worry Poppins I can take care of myself" he teased as he started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow" he spoke.

I simply squeezed my books closer to myself and focused on his back.

"See you tomorrow" I repeated

"Oh and Poppins?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Try not to fall on your ass anymore today"

With that comment my anger returned quickly but before I could shout a comeback he had gone. Sighing I looked down at 'The Hobbit' and noticed a piece of paper wedged in it, cautiously I pulled it out.

It read: _712-853-925_

Great he was arrogant and a flirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sorry I'm a bit late with this update yet again I was super busy but I have now broken off for my summer holidays which now last a glorious 8 weeks so yay. I recently went to see the movie the fault in our stars and I really enjoyed it I still prefer the book a smidge more but it was still awesome and tear jerking. **

**Anyway thank you again for all of your lovely reviews and I am feeling better now. So thank you Superdani4Ever , SkyeBird128, guests, Goddes of Mischief, cumberwookie, vampirebitten, The Lord of Insomnia for reviewing and to all of you who have favourite , followed or simply read this story.**

* * *

When I finally got home (I got lost in one of the neighbourhoods leading me to be guided by a sweet old lady who wore way too much pink for her own good), I sank into one of the brown sofa chairs in our cream and yellow living room and exhaled deeply. So my first day of school was not exactly how I expected it that's for sure. "At least I made a friend" I mumbled to myself as I wiped my glasses on my shirt as the fleeting image of the brown haired girl flashed in my mind.

"Hi mum" I called as she started to enter the living room. She had obviously been baking with flour smudged on her green and cream apron which hugged her thin frame.

"Hi Alice" mum replied smiling at me in welcome while wiping her white hands on a green towel.

"How was your first day of school" she questioned sitting down on the sofa chair opposite me.

"It was...eventful" I spoke carefully. Eventful was certainly one word for it. Noticing my reluctant summary of my day she arched a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"So did you make any new friends?" she questioned looking at me hopefully.

"Yes I did actually a girl named Wanda"

"That's great sweetie what is she like?"

"Well she's pretty, she loves musicals like me and she is also really smart"

"That's great I'm glad you've made a friend, feel free to invite her round for tea one night" my mum cheerfully spoke her green eyes bright with happiness.

"Thanks mum" I giggled. It was always comforting to know I wasn't a complete social fail like usual.

"How did you handle your...you know" she spoke softly now looking at my features closely.

"It went fine thanks mum" I lied, my chuckles falling out of my mouth like a robot.

Mum had never really taken to my mutation. I always had this feeling that my mum wanted me to be more girly, outgoing and basically normal with a hint of glamour or at least a mini version of her. I had inherited most of my dad's genes with the same dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Mum was always more willowy and graceful with flowing blonde hair, where I was more lanky and awkward.

When I focused back on mum I noticed that her face had taken on a more mischievous expression.

"Erm mum?" I questioned nervously. Oh no this couldn't be good.

"So did you see any cute boys?"

There it was the question I had hoped to avoid. I tried to contemplate the question where there any cute boys? The day had been so stressful I hardly had time to look at boys and even if I did have time to look at boys my natural shyness would kick in and I would avoid them like the plague.

What about peter? The small voice in my head spoke.

Sure he was cute but his arrogance and cocky attitude didn't set well with me.

"No, you know me mum I don't really go out of my way to look at boys"

"I just don't understand why you don't have a boyfriend"

"Boy's aren't into smart girl's girl's they prefer beautiful super skinny girls who don't know who J.R.R Tolkien is"

"You're pretty"

"You're my mum you're meant to say I'm pretty" I pouted as I gathered my stuff to head upstairs to my room.

The evening flew by quickly and our routine hadn't been disrupted at all, even though we where now in America. Mum would make tea; Dad would get in from work a tired but pleasant smile on his face, we would talk about our days and then I would retire to my room to read or do homework.

I still hadn't got use to the hot weather here.

It had been great relief to me when I sorted through the boxes in my cream coloured room I had found my short pyjama set that where covered in 101 Dalmatians.

What? I liked the movie okay?

I leaned back on my bed and glanced around my room. It was still in need of an Alice touch. The cream walls and cream carpet reminded me too much of a clinical hospital. The only thing that was colourful was my blue bedding that seemed out of place in the clinical environment. I glanced at the brown boxes that were scattered around my room and my motivation disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Tomorrow" I promised.

I reached for 'The Hobbit' which rested on the only piece of furniture I had managed to get out this morning. The oak bedside table looked quite lonely with only a cream lamp and a half eaten Twinkie sitting upon it.

When I opened the book the familiar paper wedge fell out.

_712-853-925_

"No way" I grumbled shoving the paper under my lamp. Out of sight. Out of mind.

Trying to drive my thoughts away from the silver haired boy my eyes focused more on the book in my hands.

_ "Now you are in for it at last, Bilbo Baggins," he said to himself. "You went and put your foot right in it that night of the party, and now you have got to pull it out and pay for it! Dear me, what a fool I was and am!" said the least Tookish part of him. "I have absolutely no use for dragon-guarded treasures, and the whole lot could stay here for ever, if only I could wake up and find this beastly tunnel was my own front-hall at home!"_

Had I put my foot in it with Peter? Should I have confirmed his suspicions of my mutation or let him think it was a trick of the light. I could sympathise with Bilbo where I and he clearly enjoyed the comforts of home Peter seemed more like a rowdy dwarf who loved the thrill of adventure and getting caught.

The mental image of a short peter covered in multiple furs and long braided silver hair was enough to make me giggle. Where I'm sure I would look fabulous with big hairy feet.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for this kind of short chapter I have been super busy with university visits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you T (Guest) and Just Watch Me Fly who both enjoyed imagining Peter as a dwarf (which I have to agree would be a sight indeed) and also to Lord Of Insomnia and Silver who is looking forward to seeing the Maximoff sibling connection. Thank you again for the continued support for my story and I am very happy that it has reached 74 favourites and 161 follows so thanks you are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find myself being crushed and suffocated by a mass of black fur. After a few seconds of trying to pry the weight off my face I succeeded and threw the demon onto my lap.

'Meow' the little demon spoke drawling out the call as he made himself more comfortable in my lap.

"Oh so you decided to turn up did you captain?" I teased poking him in the stomach

His reaction was to just stare at me with lazy green eyes.

"You failed in suffocating me" I reminded him as I reached to scratch behind his ears.

He simply purred and stretched his body further on my blue bedding crushing my legs like the diva he was.

I glanced at my cream clock that was laid on top of one of my many boxes.

7:00

"Well I guess I better get my butt moving" I mumbled shoving a disgruntled Von Trapp off my body.

This led him to throw me look of disgust as he moved his podgy body off my bed and wobbled down the stairs with a tail in the air.

I quickly got washed and dressed in a simple outfit of bell bottom jeans and a ruffled cream blouse and carefully placed my black framed glasses on top of my freckle splattered button nose.

I grabbed the time table from my bag and quickly skimmed the day's events. The day seemed pretty mundane until my blue eyes stopped on the last lesson of the day.

P.E – Swimming 2:00 – 3:00

Okay as long as I stay in control everything should be okay and anyway I love swimming.

I swiftly dug through the boxes in my room managing to find my light blue swimsuit and I stuffed it into my bag as I started to walk downstairs.

"Morning squirt" Dad chuckled from his seat I glanced up at him he was reading the paper with a cup of tea in front of him.

"Morning Dad" I grinned as I grabbed some cereal off the top and sat down at the table.

"Sleep well?" he inquired taking a sip of his tea.

"Like a log" I mumbled through a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Alice it's not lady like" Mum chastised while placing a cup of tea in front of me.

"But I don't want to be a lady..." I grumbled as I glanced at dad who flicked his paper down to send me a good natured wink his blue eyes twinkling.

"Anyway thanks" I grumbled as I drank the tea which soothed my parched throat.

"Ah she's fine aren't you squirt?" Dad chuckled as he turned a page in the paper.

"Yupp" I grinned as I grabbed my bag and quickly kissed mum and dad on the cheek.

"Love you both, bye!" I spoke loudly as I shoved on my black pumps and left the house.

* * *

Since I knew the route easier with it being my second day, I managed to get to school quickly and not bump into any silver haired boys.

"Alice!" I heard someone shout behind me.

Turning around I came face to face with a flushed Wanda who had obviously ran to catch up with me.

"Hi Wanda" I smiled at the girl who now grinned at me.

"Ready for another long day at school" she grinned at me her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yeah I guess" I spoke while shrugging. Well it couldn't be any worse than it was yesterday.

The day did go a lot smoother than yesterday overall. I and Wanda got closer as we discovered more about each other. It turns out that Wanda can play the violin which is pretty impressive and when she was little she and her brother use to play fight, he knocked her by accident on a chair leaving her to have a faint scar on her lip.

I didn't have any musical prowess; unless you counted awful singing in the shower or any cool scar or sibling stories. I did have artistic skills though and I also had funny moments with my friends back in Britain.

Even though I and Wanda seemed quite the opposite we did share strong love in other aspects such as the same music, films and literature. I managed to make her laugh and she would always make me more curious. Wanda always had this sophisticated air around her and power. People still avoided me and Wanda for some reason, their judgemental eyes would scorn Wanda and simply move past me like I was an invisible entity.

* * *

I didn't have literature today so I succeeded in managing to avoid any confrontation with Peter even though I felt his stare when I was near him. When 2:00 finally came around I was pretty relaxed and comfortable with my new schedule and lessons.

"Dammit I left my swimsuit in my locker" grumbled and irritated looking Wanda.

"Do you want me to walk back with you?"

"No no you go on ahead I won't be long I'll run back and get it"

"Okay but I don't even know where-" I started as I glanced at the now shrinking speck that was Wanda in the distance. Well she moved quickly.

"-the pool is?" finished a smug male voice.

.no! I tilted my head to the right to see that Peter had now taken up residence where Wanda once stood.

"I think I can find my way there" I replied hoping to try and dissuade him from being near me longer than he should.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I let you get lost?"

"I wasn't aware we where friends" I deadpanned

"Ouch" he chuckled

"Any what-"I started

"-Swimming should be easy for you shouldn't it? You know with that mutation of yours and all. I mean swimming isn't a strong suit of mine but when I really get swimming boy do I go fast. I mean you might go fast as well, with the whole water manipulation thing you've got going-"

I quickly stopped his caffeinated rant by quickly clamping my hand over his mouth and shoving him into a nearby broom closet.

"What did I say about talking about our mutations in public" I whispered to him angrily.

The shock which had been on his face before when I shoved him into the cupboard quickly left his face and he prised my hand off his mouth the familiar air of arrogance surrounding him once more.

"Wow I didn't think you where that kind of girl Poppins"

"What now!" I whispered angrily, what was this idiot going on about now? I swear he had the attention span of a 5 year old.

"Broom closet, Kinky"

Suddenly I felt like 100 degrees.

"Pervert" I hissed as I whacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow" he grumbled "I'm not the one being the pervert here, you're the one who dragged me in this closet to corrupt me" he sighed rolling his eyes for dramatic tone as he leaned against the wall and put a hand to his head.

"Trust me you're already corrupted enough"

"Are you sure? Maybe we could double check" he chuckled waggling his eyebrows at me.

"I swear to god I will hit you with this broom if you don't stop with the innuendoes!" I growled and gestured to a broom which lay rejected at my feet I was quickly going a deeper red. I was rubbish when it came to the whole opposite gender and sex references. I guess it's either a British thing or just my general lack of communication with the male gender...probably a mixture of both.

Just as Peter was about to reply the door started to open and the sudden light made my eyes blurry.

"Alice?"

"Wanda?"

Well crap this might raise a few questions.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone I'm back London was great. Sorry about the late chapter I did write it about a week ago but my stupid computer lost it so I have had to re-write it. Quick question has anyone seen How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Marvels Guardians of the Galaxy? they were both amazing!**_

_**Anyway...onward to another chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men** _

* * *

Wanda's face was one of complete surprise her brown eyes where wide in shock as her hand remained in the position it had been in when she had grasped the handle of the broom cupboard.

Just Typical, I finally make a friend and now she will be under the impression that I drag random boys into closets to get up close and personal with them.

Wanda's stunned expression didn't give me much comfort and neither did Peter, who simply had his hands in his pockets, standing close to me with his chest close to my back while a smug smile adorned his features.

"Wanda this is not what it looks like" I gestured towards the smug silver haired boy behind me.

Wanda's expression changed from one of shock to serious evaluation.

Well...Crumbs.

"Well you see - I was just walking and - He started talking – embarrassing - broom closet – pervert – door - you" I babbled incoherently trying to tame the intensity of Wanda's stare.

I suddenly felt the unexpected weight of Peters arm on my shoulders.

"Hey sis" he nodded towards Wanda.

Wait Sis...as in Sister?

"You two are siblings?" I questioned my eyes flickering between them.

"Why are you such a pain? I met Alice first and just like a shiny new toy you try and take her away" snapped Wanda with such a strong surge of aggression it would of surely scared an Orc Away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" grinned Peter.

"Wait...you said your brother was called Pietro?" I questioned Wanda.

This gained her attention and her eyes became softer and less sharp.

"Yeah that's him" she spoke, her gaze returning Peter...or Pietro...or whatever. I might just call him Pedro from now on to stop the confusion.

"You know how much I hate that name sis" he grumbled.

"I thought you said you were twins?" I pointed out with curiosity.

I had only known Wanda for a bit and already she was confusing me.

"Probably our dad was some crazy Spanish with a sombrero and a torero to boot" Peter mumbled quickly under his breath while looking at the floor in his forehead furrowed in deep thought.

"Yeah fraternal" replied Wanda who now had one hand on her hip and had a curious look upon her face.

"So what are you to doing in here anyway" she quizzed temper subsiding.

"Making out" "Talking" Peter and I spoke simultaneously.

I attempted to hit him on the shoulder but due to his super speed he quickly made his way next to Wanda completely dodging my hit.

"Keep an eye on this one sis she's a bad influence" Peter spoke cockily his posture now more slouched as he shoved his hands into his jeans.

What happened next also shocked me into disbelief. A orb of red suddenly formed in Wanda's hand and launched itself at Peters backside

"Get moving Pietro" she growled at the silver haired boy who had managed to also dodge the red orb.

"Okay okay love you too sis" he sighed dramatically as he turned to leave but not before smirking at me.

"Later, Poppins"

I of course had ignored the use of the nickname and had fixated my stare on Wanda's hand. So Wanda was a mutant too, well she must be a mutant, no normal human can shoot orbs out of their hands. My eyes then moved to the scorch mark on the floor in the hallway, the only evidence that what I saw actually happened.

"Sorry about him, he can be such a pain at times" Wanda chuckled trying to diffuse the tension.

"You're a mutant" I stated quietly searching her eyes for the truth.

"Um, yeah" she spoke her body language taking on a more slouched and defeated look.

"Look I know what you're going to say, me and my brother are freaks and that it's not natural and blah blah blah" she spoke her face becoming redder.

"But if you think you can judge us have another thing coming! I thought you would be differen-"

Well this is bad. I could quickly tell that Wanda's blood pressure was rising with her temper as the chocolate haired girl presumed the worse.

I need to stop her before her powers get out of control.

"W-Wanda" I tried to interrupt.

"No I know what you are all like you and-"she continued her rant completely blind to the red glow that was starting to surround her body.

Well if needs must. Ignoring her ranting I reached for my bottle of water in my bag and opened it.

I hope this doesn't make her angrier and she zaps me like a fly.

I swiftly checked the hallway for any individuals to find that it was indeed empty and I thrust my hand towards the angry girl in front of me splashing her cherry red face with peach flavoured water.

_Drip Drip Drip_

Well that certainly got her attention I noted as the glow disappeared. I quickly steeled myself for her lashing back at me but was met with Wanda's shocked eyes staring at me through dripping mahogany locks.

"Ha-ha well funny thing really, mutations...they happen to the most unsuspecting of individuals" I spoke awkwardly.

Wanda continued to express no other emotion other than shock.

"Ta – Dah! Water manipulation!" I announced with mini jazz hands to diffuse the tension.

Suddenly Wanda walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I knew it! I knew you were different" she squealed squeezing me tightly, crushing my vital organs.

"Wanda" I yelped as I felt the air leave my lungs.

"This is amazing, finally another mutant other than my annoying brother" she happily giggled.

"Wanda you're crushing me" I whimpered as I used up my last bit of oxygen on my plea.

"Oopsie sorry" she spoke Releasing me as I gulped down air.

"So..." I murmured regaining my relaxed stance.

"So..." she grinned

"Friends and mutant buddies now" she giggled punching me lightly on the arm her ruby bangles tinkling with the movement.

"Sure" I giggled receiving the friendly punch.

I guess there are so few of us...Mutants that is, that we have to stick together. Wanda, Peter and I we were all different from everyone else. Not in the angst teenage way where you have separate social groups such as the Goths, nerds, jocks and the plastics. No, our differences lied in our very DNA. Would we strive to be accepted? Or would we put ourselves apart from the regular human species?

"Sorry for overreacting earlier" Wanda mumbled staring at the ground while using her hands to wring her hair of water.

"Don't worry about it" I replied glancing at the clock in the hallway while putting my bottle away.

"I smell of peaches" she stated wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah sorry about that" I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it; I was the one glowing like a lava lamp a few minutes ago" she shrugged nonchalantly placing the bag strap which had slipped off her shoulder back into place.

"Anyway we better get heading to class we're already about twenty minutes late" I spoke quickly. The last thing I needed was for me to miss another class. I had never missed a class back at home; in fact when I was younger I got an award complete with a little plastic trophy for my attendance at school. I think the certificate is now on the fridge along with a ton of other awards for English competitions and spelling quizzes.

"We better get moving then" she agreed as she led me in the direction to the pool.

"So how did you meet Pietro then" she spoke curiously as we quickly marched down the hall.

"I bumped into him on my first day and he was being a twit"

"Sounds like Pietro"

* * *

_**A/N: sorry for the slow updates I have been super busy. I recently did a dove house charity walk at midnight which was tiring and I have been working lots of overtime at my Saturday job.**_

_**Thank you for the continued support of my story, you guys are all awesome.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

**A/N: Hi I'm back please don't hurt me I know I've been gone a while but i have been super busy. Sadly I go back to college tomorrow so my lovely summer holiday is over so I'm sorry if I'm not frequent with new chapters. I love you all and thank you for reading my fan fiction.**

**Just Lindsey: Thank you for not being bored! Ha-ha I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Hogwartswonderland: Hi and no I do not have a art cover for my story, if anyone wants to they can make one for me and i would be really flattered and thankful if they did.**

**The Lord of Insomnia: ...soon-ish? Sorry its been a month but yay here is the next chapter.**

**Superdaniforever: ha-ha i would love to write a story for them both (especially a HiccStrid one) but i don't want to deviate from this one or I may never finish.**

**Cumberwookie: Mutant buddies are the best kind of buddies and yupp he's a mischievous one.**

**Eyes of Neptune: refresh no more for I have brought the next instalment ;) it's a bit filler-ish so sorry.**

* * *

We did get in trouble when we arrived late to our swimming class.

As soon as we walked through the double doors to the pool, a brutish woman with biceps the size of my face stared us down.

She was our P.E Teacher, Miss. Bren was her name. Miss Bren (I soon learned) was an easily irritated individual whose high blood pressure did not combine well with her quick temper.

"Do you know how late you two girls are" she spoke sweetly her eyes lit up with a sadistic glow.

"We're sorry Miss. Bren, we are fifty minutes late" mumbled Wanda as I Tried to avoid eye contact with the bestial woman.

"Exactly you are fifty minutes late, that's fifty minutes of education...Wasted!" she shouted at us her face becoming redder with fury.

I like living, I really do, it would suck if I was killed by my P.E teacher, especially in front of my classmates (including Peter who was actually looking quite fearfully at the woman himself) who had stopped their laps in the pool and were now staring at us.

"It was my f-fault, I'm new, I-I got lost and Wanda showed me the way to the gym" I squeaked at the brown haired woman.

She focused her gaze harder at me like I was fresh meat ready and she was the predator ready to tear me limb from limb.

"So you're the new student"

"Y-yes I am Alice" I stuttered while tugging on the sleeve of my shirt nervously

"Well Alice, I don't know what type of education you received from your old school but I can guarantee you will have a strong one here." She boasted puffing out her chest making her look even larger.

"Um, thank you?" I replied unsure whether it was a compliment or an insult.

"Now the matter of punishment...At the end of the lesson you and Wanda will swim an extra twenty Laps, That's one lap for every minute you have missed" her red face now fading to resemble something more akin to a pink hue.

"What!" Wanda and I exclaimed at the same time. No way, this isn't fair! I can't be late home, mum will kill me! Then I will miss the Star Trek Re-runs.

"Get started ladies!" The brutish Woman hollered at us as we quickly scurried to the locker rooms.

The rest of the lesson went by swiftly. I hardly noticed the time go by actually; my focus was completely on the push and drag of the water.

Lap one...two...three...seven...thirteen...nineteen...twenty-four...

The laps blurred into each other as the cool water swirled around me. The noise of my fellow classmates chattering and squealing in the water blurred into silence as the water encircled me in a cocoon of protection. Not even Miss Bren with her bristly moustache and dulcet tones could distract me from the firm rhythm I had set.

This was where I belonged. This is where I thrived. Here I was free.

I was abruptly brought out of my lengths when I felt someone's hand tug on my ankle upsetting my balance and nearly drowning me in the process.

"Sorry! Sorry" yelped Wanda, who had been the one who had tugged me.

I floated around quickly and slicked back my now dark brown hair off my face.

"it's okay" I breathed even though I had a steady rhythm in my swimming it's probably not a good idea to look like a swimmer hyped up on caffeine (and probably some illegal substance) while in front of classmates.

"You're fast" she complimented obviously impressed by my abilities.

"Thanks" I replied, vaguely aware of Miss Bren declaring that the rest of the class could get out of the pool as Wanda and I started our fifty laps.

I also didn't notice the speed that I had continued swimming at and was startled out of my last lap by Miss Bren's booming tone.

"Excellent miss Liddel, Truly outstanding!"

I had finished in 20.45 seconds much to Miss Bren's delight and Wanda's horror.

Okay so I screwed up...but it's okay I can fix this.

"Um thanks Miss Bren...it must have been all that...chocolate I ate for lunch!" I declared hoping to dim the predatory stare of Miss Bren

"Yeah like a sugar high or an adrenaline rush" Wanda Piped in while waving her arms to make her look more convincing, this in turn made her look a bit crazy.

"I'm a P.E teacher I know that what you just did wasn't the effect of some sugar" the teacher spoke her voice laced with suspicion while walking closer to the pool.

Crap, what do I do, what do I do_._ I mentally screamed while looking at Wanda

She was still splashing like a goldfish while the mental cogs in her brain tried to fish for a possible reason to my speed.

"Well I know exactly what to do with you" the teacher spoke while crossing her arms in assurance.

Oh god she's going to turn me into the government! I'm going to end up like that metal bending Looney who shot the president; I'm too young to spend the rest of my life in the pentagon!

"I take drugs" I declared while Miss Bren simultaneously spoke "sign you up to the swim team"

"W-what!" I yelped. Well I may have just overreacted a teensy bit... okay maybe a lot, but who can blame me ever since the whole Cuba incident I've been on edge.

"Ha ha HA!" Wanda cackled hysterically

"Good old Alice always joking about... illegal substances?" she continued trying to save my dying soul.

"Yeah ha-ha I got you didn't I Wanda? I'm just a strong swimmer" I laughed awkwardly. Drugs, Drugs! Gee Alice that was a stupid thing to do. Make the teacher think you're one of them free loving hippies who just get high.

"Yes yes a majestic dolphin" Wanda waffled while nodding her head vigorously.

"Here is the deal Liddel, you can join the schools swim team but you have to attend the schools substance abuse club where they can help you with any possible addictions."

"But I don't actually..." I began. She's making it sound like I was the one who wanted to desperately get on the swim team in the first place.

"Enough, now both of you get changed and go home" the large woman dismissed as she walked away.

The silence was deafening.

"This is really bad Wanda"

"I know but its only one session"

"Yeah, but now everyone at school will now think I'm a druggie"

"I don't think you're a druggie"

"Oh well that's a relief"

"Hey, don't be mean! I tried to distract the teacher and anyway you're the one that freaked out"

"Majestic dolphin?"

"Would you have preferred glorious otter because I did consider it?"

"No I'm Sorry, it's just scary"

"I know... hey want me to come with you to the session we can rip our jeans, smudge our makeup, wear fake tattoos and both have badass back stories."

"I think that will just draw more attention to us"

"Damn"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again, till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi I'm back sorry for the delay it has been very busy lately. I've been apply for the universities I want to go to next year so it has been quite a long process. Plus I have been getting over the sadness of the Great British Bake Off ending for another year and I have been obsessed with the new TV show Gotham.**

**The Lord of Insomnia: Thank you for your continued support **

**Superdani4Ever: I don't think Peter would have the motivation to join a swim team I think he would rather play video games and listen to music ha-ha**

**V: Bonjour! Thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate it and no I wouldn't abandon it, I've just been crazy busy lately the stress of choosing a university has been getting to me.**

**Cumberwookie: Thank you and I know the stress of college all too well my friend I love your story and I love your OC (pssst if anyone likes Q from James Bond Skyfall you should check out her amazing story) I hope to feature Peter in the next chapter.**

**Lizeyli: Thank you Kindly, I hope to bring more laughter but I also hope to create more drama mwuhahaha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men (if I did I would have made a fabulous cameo into the movies but alas it is but a dream of a fangirl.)**

* * *

Yellow. That was the first sight I was greeted with.

When I first walked into the room I thought I'd been blinded and somehow ended up in the sun.

At least I won't have to worry about being pale anymore.

I soon discovered it was not my personal demise, but rather the location of the substance abuse classroom. I was swiftly greeted by an overly chirpy brunette with a smile who looked like she was high herself.

"Good morning Alice! I'm Miss Summer, Just pick up your badge off the table and take a seat in the circle" she giggled while gesturing to the circle of chairs in the room taken up by random students.

Between you and me I think the vitamin d from the walls had addled her brain.

It was almost too easy convincing my parents that I was staying after school today to do some English literature. If only it was the truth, I was now stuck for a long hour in the substance abuse group until I could convince the brunette that I wasn't high.

I wish I was high to get through this.

I quickly reached for my badge and made my way to the chairs. The room was decorated with motivational posters with cheesy quotes such as "do what you love" "you can do it!" and "the journey starts with the first step" which only made my head ache more.

I sat myself down on a chair and waited for the rest of the group to show. Soon more students started to show up, many of them boys and girls with multiple piercings, dyed hair and black eyes.

Well I don't stick out like a sore thumb at all.

"Is this seat taken?" a soft voice questioned next to me.

I quickly lifted my eyes to see a girl my age with soft blonde hair and large blue eyes.

"Erm sure?" I replied as I shuffled my chair to the right to make more room for her cotton pink dress.

Well at least I don't stick out as much anymore.

"Thanks" she replied her voice light and airy.

The girl quickly moved herself onto the chair and started humming a tune of random notes.

"Okay everyone! I'm Miss Summers, welcome to the substance abuse club" spoke a chirpy Miss Summers while launching herself into a long and boring tale of how drugs are damaging and mentally harming.

I glanced at the clock, 3:15 only another forty five minutes to go.

I wonder what Wanda is doing. Probably eating Oreo's while fangirling over Paul McCartney.

I'm surprised Peter isn't here actually, you would think with how quick he is someone would be under the impression that he is on physically enhancing drugs.

"Walking home alone would be...unadvisable" the girl next to me mumbled while staring dreamily at the wall opposite.

"W-what?" I questioned

"...probably avoid the streets...maybe get the bus..." she continued in the same faraway tone.

Well this isn't creepy at all.

The bubbly woman soon divided us into pairs so we could have a bond partner who would help us through this 'difficult' time in our lives. Between the guy with the multiple tattoos and the blonde girl, I chose her.

"I'm Alice" I whispered while avoiding the eyes of the jovial woman.

"I'm Molly" she replied her eyes gaining a tiny bit more focus.

"So erm what were you mumbling earlier? I didn't quite catch it"

"Oh was I?"

"Um yes"

The silence stretched out further

"So what are you 'struggling' with" I questioned hoping to incite a response from the girl.

"Oh erm thoughts" she replied looking above her head, like a thought would smack her in the face and say 'god dammit woman what did I say about mentioning us'...maybe I am on drugs.

"Thoughts?"

"Yes... I find them to be quite...scattered...like dust" she replied her arms swinging side by side.

"So you're not taking anything" I questioned a frown marring my forehead. She must be. Not even Wanda is this random.

"Taking something?"

"You know, like drugs"

"No... I was just asked to attend by my teachers"

"Aah"

Well I could understand the teachers concerns.

"Anyway why are you here?" she questioned

"Oh erm this is just a temporary thing, I don't actually take anything either what actually happened was..." I glanced at the girls face; even though she had her attention on me I had a feeling that I would soon lose it.

"It's actually a long story"

"Oh okay, so are you new? I haven't seen you before"

"Yeah I have only been here a week"

"Yes I thought I hadn't sensed you earlier"

"Okay"

She was really strange. And that's saying something considering my thought patterns, the image of Peter dwarf flashed in my head again, no bad Alice! No imagining people as fictional characters.

"Well it's now the end of the session, I really believe that we made real progress today so well done!" Miss Summers cheered as we all grumbled in response.

Well that was an hour of my life I won't get back.

The session soon ended and I bid goodbye to Molly who mumbled a goodbye and walked away. Well I say walk away but it was really more like floating.

* * *

When I left the school I started my long walk home the sky grey with the threat of rain. I quickened my pace, I had left my umbrella at home today and I was not prepared to get a frizzy hair.

Molly was really strange, nice but strange. I was surprised that I hadn't seen her around actually. She reminded me of an elf, a bit like Galadriel but she lacked the firm communication that Galadriel had.

I turned around the corner in the street when something hit the back of my head. Hard.

I quickly hit the ground, my body shook in pain as a hit the cold hard cement of the bath my bag falling off my shoulder and rolling away from me. The stabbing pain in my mind and body overcame my senses as I groaned in pain.

"Don't damage the goods too much" I heard a croaky voice speak.

"She's orite aint she! Little mouse is just a bit roughed up"

I winced and looked up to see the owner of the voice to see three men stood there. One of them had a baseball bat and was obviously the perpetrator of my head injury. All the men looked similar with discoloured white vests and jogging bottoms they all stunk of stale alcohol and cigarettes.

The black spots in my vision increased further when I reached to feel the damage to my head. The red on my hand was the last thing I saw before I submitted to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: ooh I am evil with the cliff-hanger mwuhahaha sorry again for the delay but thank you for all of your continued support.**


	10. Chapter 10

_The rain was heavy against the window the droplets. I soon came to realise that the fast tapping of the water against the glass matched the beat of my heart._

_I could hear his breathing as he stood behind me and I fiddled with my fingers nervously._

_"__Why are you here?" I whispered my voice quiet as I awaited his answer._

_"__Please Alice" he spoke his voice deep and rich._

_My heart skipped once again my hands shaking as I gripped my dress._

_"__Just tell me, why you are here?" I spoke my eyes quickly searching for a focus point on the wallpaper so I could resist the urge of turning around and running into his arms._

_"__In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

_My eyes widened as moisture gathered and I turned around my eyes meeting his._

_"__What?" I whispered not quite believing my ears._

_He walked closer to me his arms encircling my waist_

_"__I love you"_

_"__Oh Mr. Darcy" I sighed as he put his finger on my chin to tilt my face towards his._

_Pa-Tunk Pa-Tunk Pa-Tunk_

_The rhythmic tap of a hollow ball hitting something solid broke the dream as Mr. Darcy melted into the shadows._

_Pa-Tunk Pa-Tunk_

_No no no don't wake up don't wake up it was just getting good!_

I twitched my fingers and the rhythmic tap of the ball stopped for ten seconds and then continued.

_Pa-Tunk, Pa-Tunk, Pa-Tunk_

Each hit of the object seemed to jam an invisible nail into my head.

_Pa-Tunk, Wince, Pa-Tunk, Wince, Pa-Tunk, Wince_

I opened my eyes blearily and groaned as they slowly gained more focus. I rapidly noticed that the ceiling was cream and there was soft music playing in the background.

Dammit the dream was wonderful as well. I feel bit flustered actually.

I slowly sat up and I winced and brought my hand to my head to find to my surprise a white bandage.

Where even am I?

As I surveyed my surroundings I finally came to the conclusion that I was in a man cave.

I sniffed the air around me and it smelt of the candy and smelly socks? Not a good combination, I assure you. A sudden wave of sickness seemed to awaken more of my senses as my eyes frantically scanned for a bucket but thankfully as quickly as the sickness came it went just as quick.

Upon further scrutiny I found that there were skateboards on the wall, Twinkies, arcade games and lots of Pepsi signs.

How the hell did I get here?

My gaze returned to the brown patterned sofa and bit my lip.

So where was the grumpy teenage Man bear?

"Morning sunshine" spoke a voice from the other side of the room

I quickly whipped my head to where the voice had come from and my eyes swiftly met with his chocolate ones.

Peter?

"wha-?" I started to speak but I was soon unsurprisingly interrupted by Peter.

"You're probably wondering why you're here"

As I opened my mouth once more again to ask why the hell I was in his man cave he whizzed to the other side of the room to pick up a discarded ping pong ball and started playing to hit the ball with the wooden paddle.

"So you were lying on the floor-"he started telling me.

Too bad I was too distracted by my own thoughts to actually pay attention to what he was telling me.

My dad had warned me about American boys and their forward ways...well to be fair dad warned me about all boys. Oh my god I think dad was right it's only clear that Peters kidnapped me and he is holding me against my will.

"- So I shoved the thugs away and picked you up-"

This is what happens when you even interact with the opposite gender. They kidnap you and take you to their lairs where they will probably skin you and turn you into a pretty human rug for their man cave. Why couldn't I have woken up in...? I don't know... a field of flowers or in a library with sweet smelling books.

"-They weren't happy I'd taken you, but I'm fast so of course I outran them, you were-"

I knew it, he is crazy...what if he starts mailing my body parts to my mum and we have to meet my parents at an abandoned harbour while they give him the money but then he pushes me into the sea?

"-So I brought you back here and Wanda freaked out and slapped me-"

Actually mum would be delighted when it comes to finding me a boyfriend she's worse than Mrs. Bennet.

"-I calmed her down my threatening to burn her Oreos-"

A guy could ask me out on a date and clearly be splattered in blood while holding a butchers knife in the air and my mum would think 'Ooh nice spring wedding!' and 'we'll make the colour theme lavender'

"-Wanda rushed off to get you a load of medical rubbish, even though I told her you probably just had a concussion." He finished looking at me expectantly.

"Huh?" I questioned snapping out of my inner argument.

"Did you just listen to anything I just said?" he questioned his eyebrows furrowing as he continued to bat that bloody ping pong ball.

...

He took my silence as a no as he sighed and rubbed the back his head with his hand in frustration.

"Basically I saved your ass, brought you back here and Wanda is now getting medical supplies" he sassily replied while whizzing over to some arcade game that was obviously rewired to match his speed.

"Oh...erm thanks, I guess"

Wow I guess underneath his arrogant personality there is genuine guy down there. This is the second time he has kind of saved me maybe I've just misunderstood him.

"Well you certainly couldn't take on some idiots in vests and joggers. I mean you were clearly taking a nap on the pavement" he replied while his eyes kept close watch on the game pixels.

And all of the warm fuzzy feelings inside disappeared.

"Excuse me, the guy hit me with a wooden baseball bat!" I snapped, my blood starting to simmer.

"Well you should of been more aware of your surroundings plus if you were quicker you could have avoided it" he continued in his bored tone his hands whizzing over the controls.

"Oh I'm sorry; my mutation doesn't give me Speedy Gonzales powers"

"Hey" he turned around in his seat.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't joke about that stuff, Speedy's great"

"Of course you would like the mouse with the sombrero" I mutter

He just shrugged and rushed over to his pyramid of Twinkies and then sat next to me on the sofa.

"Twinkie?" he offered holding a packet to me.

I cautiously reached for the Twinkie.

"Seriously thanks" I spoke as I opened the plastic wrapper.

"It's fine, did you know who they where?" he questioned as he chewed his own Twinkie in thought.

"No" I sighed

"I've never seen them before either" he spoke his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"Do you think it was a random attack or do you think they knew we were mutants?" I spoke while reaching into the box between us for another Twinkie.

"They didn't seem too surprised at my speed when I picked you up..." he trailed off as my hand brushed something soft which I came to realise was his hand.

I quickly pulled my hand out of the box as if it had been burned and nearly hit myself in the face in the process.

"You okay?" he questioned looking at me a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"y-yeah I'm just not hungry" I whispered as I held my hand.

What the hell? Why am I so awkward?

Suddenly I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs as I glanced up to see a flustered Wanda carrying a white bag and about 7 books.

"Okay this should work Pietro, I have read five medical books so far and I'm pretty sure it's just a concussion but I created a questionnaire to drill her on so she knows who she is." She waffled as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wanda I'm fine" I chuckled as I saw her nearly trip over one of Peters discarded ping pong balls.

"Thanks goodness!" she spoke rushing over to me to hug me before pulling away and looking at me straight in the eye.

"Explain"

**Hi I'm back! Sorry for the delay which spanned for much longer than I intended. My life has been super busy lately with university offers and Christmas but I'm back and I hope to update sooner (i am currently uploading this from my bed as it seems me being ill makes me do more :D )**

**Thank you all for your continued support of my fan fiction you are all super cool and I hope you are all enjoying a fresh new 2015 filled with plenty of opportunities.**

**ColourandBlack: Hi I**** would love to mention Harry potter but the time era is the early 70's so it's before the genius of J.k Rowling but I'm sure Alice would love it.**

**Superdani4ever: that was the angle i was going for so yay**

**jarhardar290: it would be wonderful...so tad daaa!**

**Lizeyli, NyxClone, Lady-Syndra, ****Chocoegg333, guest, guest: ****sorry i'm evil for leaving it for so long ****J**

**Chyanne200: yes, i thought it was time to introduce more characters ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

After explaining everything that had happened in the alley and in the basement with Peter (leaving out the awkward moments of course), Wanda's face returned to one that held concern.

"You idiot how could you let that happen to you" she spoke her eyes filled with worry.

"Well I didn't exactly ask to get hit in the head with a baseball bat," I mumbled my hands reaching for the chocolate milkshake she'd made for me.

"You're lucky Pietro was there or who knows what those creeps would have done with you" she mumbled her eyes drifting the area on my head that had been hit, I had removed the bandage insisting that giving the sore skin some fresh air would do it good ad was relieved to find that there was only a small bump and cut that was healing and luckily hidden by my hair.

"Yeah, what was he doing there anyway?" I questioned as I took a sip of the delicious cold drink.

"I don't know actually, he usually comes straight home from school and plays his video games"

"Maybe he was out stealing stuff," I suggested, recalling how the basement was filled with random cola and stop signs.

"Hmm maybe…it's strange though" she pondered a tapping her painted black nails against her chin.

"What?"

"Pietro doesn't usually find people interesting he usually keeps himself to himself and only bothers with family" she spoke her blue eyes scanning my face.

"Ha weird" I chuckled as I tried hard to look anywhere but Wanda. My eyes landed on Paul McCartney's and he seemed to have the look of "well your screwed".

"So you like the Beatles?" I questioned desperate to change the conversation.

"Yeah I love them, Paul McCartney is my favourite." She sighed dreamily as her eyes roved over the black and white picture that was a stark contrast to her red wall.

"Yeah the Beatles are awesome" I chuckled glad that I had successfully changed the conversation.

I suddenly heard the downstairs door open and close this was then followed by a wearied sigh.

"I'm home" a woman's voice spoke her tone carrying a mixture of exhaustion and relief.

"Mom's home" spoke Wanda answering my confused look.

Wanda stood up and brushed her black dress of any cotton from her cream bedding and smiled a warm smile at me.

"C'mon lets say hello" she giggled

I stood up and placed my drink on her cream bedside table and followed her down the stairs.

"Hi Mom" spoke Wanda as we walked into the yellow kitchen.

"Hi honey" Mrs. Maximoff spoke as she placed down her shopping bags.

Wanda looked more like her mother than Peter did; they both shared the same warm blue eyes. Mrs. Maximoff's hair was a mousey brown and her face looked worn and tired but once she saw us enter the kitchen it changed to one of curiosity.

"Hi, I didn't know Wanda had invited a friend around" she spoke in a light tone a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised at her daughter.

"Erm yeah, sorry about that" Wanda mumbled while staring at her feet her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Anyway this is Alice Liddel from school" spoke Wanda

Well this isn't awkward

"Hi" I spoke waving my hand slightly.

Mrs. Maximoff face broke into a smile, instantly making her look younger.

"Oh so this is Alice!" spoke Mrs. Maximoff her eyes shining with recognition.

"Wanda's told me all about you" she continued.

"Mom" Wanda groaned

"Good things I hope" I chirped my mind flitting in a whirlwind of thought. I hope Wanda didn't mention the whole mutant thing.

"Of course it's nice to see Wanda's finally got a good friend" Mrs. Maximoff. Chuckled obviously oblivious to Wanda's blush turning a darker shade.

I chuckled awkwardly my eyes roaming to Wanda next to me who was fiddling with one of her bangles; clearly she found this just as awkward as I did.

"Did you want to stay for Dinner Alice?" Mrs. Maximoff Questioned while she bent down to start unloading her shopping.

"That's okay Mrs. Maximoff I should head home soon anyway," I answered knowing my mum would be worried if I stayed any later.

"Okay and please, call me Magda."

"I'll walk her home" spoke Wanda quickly, her mind obviously thinking of what had transpired earlier.

"It's fine i-" I started only to be interrupted by a patter of shoes pounding against the floor.

"Wanda! You promised you would play princess with me" demanded the small girl her pink princess dress hanging off one of her soldiers her petite hands on her.

That must be Anya.

"Not now Anya"

Good guessing Alice.

"Why!"

"Because I'm walking my friend home" Wanda spoke her eye twitching in slight irritation.

Upon the mention of 'My Friend' the Anya turned her gaze onto me, clearly judging me for taking away her sister.

"Who are you?" She questioned her eyes taking in my appearance.

"Hi I'm Alice" I spoke hoping to halt Anya's piercing gaze.

"I like your dress" I added hoping to appeal her good side. For a kid half my height she sure was scary.

"Thanks, I'm Sleeping Beauty" she grinned while giving me a little twirl to display her dress,

"Very Nice" I grinned.

"Well we have to get going so…" Wanda trailed as she inched us further towards the door.

"You promised we would play Princess," declared Anya her arms crossed.

"Anya why don't you go ask Pietro if he will play Princess" Magda spoke the exhaustion trickling back into her tone.

I couldn't imagine Pietro playing princess; I didn't think he could pull off the dress as well as Anya could.

With the distraction provided Wanda and I left the Maximoff household.

Weeks had flown by since the incident in the alley and everything seemed to be normal Wanda's mothering calmed down and Peter continued to act like his usual annoying self.

Though I continued to work hard at school there was one thing that couldn't be ignored.

Mutants.

Ever since the incident in Cuba and the introduction of the X-Men awareness of Mutant kind was more prominent everyone seemed to freak out a bit.

To be a mutant was to be judged.

Just like politics different mutants began to form different groups, there were extremists who believed that Mutants were the ultimate form of humans and believe that only the should exist. There were also merely peaceful mutants who believed co existence could be achieved. I like to believe in peace rather than the whole pure mutant race nonsense different groups were spouting. Reminded me too much of a modern day HYDRA. Don't even get me started on those who believed that they were normal; there had been rumours of a Mutant Registration act that would force us to reveal ourselves not only to the government but also to the humans.

The start of my troubles began on a cold day in October. It was a Saturday and Wanda and I were in the local park. The trees were now a lovely orange shade and soon Halloween would be upon us.

"My mom keeps asking me when your coming round for dinner one evening, I think she likes you" laughed Wanda as we went to sit down on an old oak bench.

"I'm glad she likes me, you'll have to come to my house for a change" I said replied my mind flashing to how Anya demanded attention.

"Do you get along well with Anya?" I questioned her.

"Yeah sometimes, we kind of rub off each other most of the time because I'm usually busy studying and she always wants to play games. She's closer to Pietro, he'll play her games with her." She added in a tone tinged slightly with sadness.

"I'm sure Anya understands your busy with school work, I mean they give us enough!" I replied as my mind as I thought of that five thousand-word essay I needed to write which was sitting on my desk at home.

I decided to change the conversation to one that was lighter; all this talk of doing homework was just reminding me of how much procrastinating I had been doing these past few days.

"I'm actually really excited that the school is doing a Halloween disco." I spoke my eyes watching the children playing in the fallen leaves while their mums gossiped loudly.

"Yeah same, what are you going to dress up as?" Wanda questioned while wrapping her ruby scarf more about her neck.

"Hmm I'm not sure, maybe a vampire." I spoke my hands toying with a bit of cotton coming off my tan trench coat.

"I'm going to be a witch"

"What? You mean your not tempted to dress as sexy nurse or sexy kitten" I giggled my mind flashing to what Brittany and her girls had been loudly proclaiming what they were going as.

"Yeah that was my second option" Laughed Wanda

"I think I can always find a spare sexy nurse suit in my wardrobe" I spoke sarcastically.

"Clearly they are an essential part of any girls wardrobe" Wanda replied her eyes suddenly roaming the park.

"Oh indeed" I chuckled.

"Hey Alice" Wanda mumbled towards me her body shifting more inwards on the bench as she lowered her tone.

I quickly drew my attention to Wanda whose face was one of great worry.

"What" I mumbled following suit my eyes flitting over her face.

"Why is it so quiet?" she whispered her eyes roaming the park.

It was true there was complete silence, the squeaking swings in the park were still, there were also no one no longer about ad the screams of excited children seemed like a distant memory.

"I don't know," I mumbled looking around the park.

The entire area seemed desolate and devoid of life, there were no birds, no squirrels and most of all no humans.

"Look" Wanda whispered her eyes glancing towards one of the trees in the park that was about 15 metres away from the bench we were sat on.

The bark of the tree seemed unnatural, lumpy and blurry in comparison to the rest of the tree and that's when I saw what had caused the distress on Wanda's face. The patch moved.

My fists clenched the sharp nails making red crescents in my palm, as I glanced once more around the park and looked back at Wanda.

We need to leave. That was the only thought that was running through my mind.

We both simultaneously stood up only to find once we were both on our feet we couldn't move.

What the hell was going on? I internally screamed as I tried to get my legs to work but found that they were unmovable.

"And where are you two young ladies going?" spoke a slightly muffled voice.

"Whose there" declared Wanda her chest rising rapidly as she breathed in and out.

"Oh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself" hissed the voice.

Only when I could hear my own pants of panicked breath that Wanda Grabbed my hand to provide some slight comfort.

The blurry patch on the tree soon extended outwards and could only be described as a body forming from the branch.

Wanda and I could only look on in horror as the body took a more physical form and now looked like a man.

His head lacked hair and his face seemed to have a slight sickly tinge of green. The rest of his clothing could only be described as baggy jeans and an oversized green shirt.

He tilted his head at us his dark eyes assessing us as where we stood, though I attempted to move my leg once more I still found my legs reluctant to move. Stupid legs.

"You're a Mutant," blurted Wanda who too a was assessing the man who had just come out of the tree…

I swear that sounded more normal when I thought of it.

"Yes" he hissed.

"The names Algae" He spoke as he slowly walked closer to us.

"What do you want?" I asked managing to find my voice.

"What don't I want?" he guffawed loudly as if he had just told the best joke in the world.

"Wha-?" I started glancing at Wanda who discreetly twizzled a finger near her temple.

Yes he seemed a tad on the crazy side…just a smidgeon.

"Stop playing with them" spoke a voice from my left.

I'm pretty sure if I whipped my head around any faster I would of gotten whiplash.

The other character next to me seemed to be the same age as me maybe a year older had had pale skin and dark haircut into a messy Beatles style hair cut. He was also more smarty dressed than the other guy as he simply had back jeans and a grey shirt.

He was pretty cute to say he was holding us captive…wait…Bad Alice no finding potential psychopaths cute!

He walked around me until he was alongside his presumed friend and started analyzing us both.

"They're still sprouts but on the project they could develop" mumbled Algae.

The boy shut his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply through his nostrils.

"Wanda Maximoff and Alice Liddel, you should consider yourselves lucky, our organization have been watching you and we believe that you will thrive on project Zenith."

I glanced at Wanda in worry and my hand attempted to squeeze her hand in comfort but I found that like my legs I could no longer use my hands or any part of my body at all.

"What exactly is Project Zenith?" I asked the hazel-eyed boy.

Algae who simply laughed out a raspy chuckle and provided me with a chilling answer.

"Mutant Warfare"

Oh hell no. No way am I joining some extremist group that is going to do freaky experiments to turn us into weapons.

"So what's your power?" asked Wanda obviously stalling for time.

The dark Haired 18 year old looked blankly at me before returning his gain towards Wanda.

"Shadow Manipulation" he spoke in an uninterested tone.

That was when I actually looked down at my feet and saw that there were two thin shadow strings that seemed to stem from the boys feet and attach to our shadows.

"We need to go now and meet at the rendezvous" spoke Algae as he glanced at the setting sun.

"Fine" Spoke shadow boy.

Then he started walking towards to parks exit and like puppets Wanda and I unwillingly followed our bodies mirroring the boys.

"I can't let you do that actually" spoke a familiar voice as a blur of silver went behind us.

They turned around allowing Wanda and I to confirm our suspicions that it was actually Peter.

Wanda easily spoke her mind.

"Pietro you idiot! What the hell are you doing here," hissed Wanda who kept sending fearful glances towards Algae's bulging muscles.

"Saving you two…again" he replied with the usual air of arrogance.

"Oh really?" asked the shady haired boy whose gaze had turned from one that lacked interest to one that now held a predatory gleam.

"Oh yeah" grinned Peter.

"Then tell me…" he trailed as he took a step towards Peter.

"How are you going to outrun your shadow?"

A/N: **Hello sorry to leave it so long I have been super busy with coursework from my Medieval History, Media and English Language lessons so I've been a bit stressed. Thank you to everyone who has continued to support this story and have recently started to follow it.**

**P.s who saw Avengers? – It was amazing!**


End file.
